No entiendo
by nercinary
Summary: Haruna no entiende lo que esta pasando solo sabe que sus padres han muerto ¿que es lo que estará pasando por su mente? fic basado mayormente en el POV de Haruna pasen y lean no se arrepentirán se los aseguro


**bueno como estoy sin mucha inspiración decidí hacer esta pequeña historia de mis hermanos favoritos se basa mayormente en le POV de Haruna como lo ve ella cuando esta en el orfanato o quizás desde antes de estar ahí bueno no les voy aburrir aquí la historia **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5**

* * *

**POV de Haruna **

no se que esta pasando mamá y papá no llaman desde hace unos días pero no importa ya que ellos me prometieron volver antes de mi cumpleaños por suerte oni chan esta conmigo me esta ayudando a dibujar aunque se que él prefiere jugar con la pelota pero esta lloviendo muy feo afuera y a cada rato están cayendo rayos pero no importa mientras este con mi oni chan voy a estar segura wua tengo sueño creo que mejor me voy a dormir aunque creo que alguien se me adelanto jijiji oni chan esta soñando que esta jugando fútbol con papá lose por la expresión que tiene en su rostro mejor me voy a la cama no quiero despertarlo

hmm ya es de mañana con suerte el desayuno ya esta listo y hace un hermoso día nuestra nana es muy amable con nosotros aunque a veces es estricta pero bueno ... que raro alguien a llamado a la puerta pero no es mamá o papá hmm que extraño nuestra nana se ha puesto a llorar oni chan se a ido a preguntarle que le pasa pero nuestra nana solo lo abrazo y lo condujo hacia donde yo estaba entonces como la curiosidad me gano le pregunte por que estaba llorando ella me miro con tristeza y nos dijo: **sus padres han muerto**

oni chan abrió mucho sus ojos yo solo me pude quedar ahí en shock eso no era verdad no lo podía ser ellos prometieron que volverían en mi cumpleaños y eso será en 3 semanas ella miente se que miente pero por alguna razón siento que las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y no las puedo parar oni chan solo me esta viendo con pena y me abraza y eso solo hace que quiera llorar mas. Debo de haber llorado mucho porque me quede dormida en las piernas de mi oni chan ya que él me llevo a su cuarto y me dijo que me desahogara ¡¿que clase de conjuro es ese?! ya que cuando lo dijo lloré más fuerte estaba desconsolada como es posible "muertos" ellos, tiene que ser mentira y una bien actuada, cuando me levante oni chan me miro y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que no me preocupara

han pasado varios días y nuestra nana nos ha echo vestir de negro a mi y a mi oni chan y nos ha llevado a un parque con muchas piedras con nombres encima, las personas que estaban ahí solo repetían lo mismo:** "cuanto lo siento" ** y nos miraban con pena pero para mi desgracia me estaba muriendo de sueño ya que la noche anterior no había dormido nada por estar llorando que bueno que oni chan estaba ahí para consolarme pero me pregunto como es posible que él no llore seguramente porque es mas fuerte que yo, al final me quedé dormida lose porque me desperté en mi cuarto oni chan estaba aun lado de la cama también estaba durmiendo y aun era de noche creo que dormiré un poco mas

**Fin del POV de Haruna **

lo que Haruna no sabia era que Kido (_N/A LE VOY A PONER ASÍ PORQUE SE ME HACE MAS FÁCIL NOMBRARLO)_ había querido llorar todo este tiempo pero tuvo que hacerse el fuerte ya que no quería poner mas triste a Haruna pero en varias ocasiones había querido llorar inclusive se puso a llorar un poco después de que Haruna se durmiera y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en la cama de Haruna. Él quiere ser fuerte y ahora que es huérfano lo tiene que ser un mas

el día mas horrible llegó se llevaron a Kido y a Haruna al orfanato las cuidadoras sólo podían observar como Haruna no se despegaba de Kido en todo el recorrido una de las cuidadoras (Kioko) vio que Kido tenia una revista de fútbol en la mano quiso preguntárselo en privado pero en cuanto trato de llevarse a Kido con ella Haruna comenzó a llorar así que no tuvo mas remedio que esperar

Al final cuando se levaron a Haruna al cuarto de las niñas (lo cual fue muy difícil ya que ella no se quería separar de Kido pero al final la lograron convencer) Kioko se acerco a Kido y le pregunto sobre la revista:

Kioko: Hola!^^

Kido: hola

Kioko: veo que tienes una revista de fútbol en las manos

Kido: si (un poco dudoso)

Kioko: de quien era? era de tu padre?

Kido: (al escuchar la palabra padre quiso llorar pero se contuvo) si

Kioko:( quien vio los ojos brillosos de Kido) ya veo, ven aquí un momento (lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo)

Al lugar donde Kioko llevo a Kido estaba apartado era un patio trasero pero casi ningún niño iba ahí así que Kioko puso enfrente de ella a Kido y lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:

Kioko: Ya esta bien puedes llorar nadie te va a ver

Kido: que?

Kioko: A mi no me puedes mentir se que has estado triste todo este tiempo pero has querido ser fuerte para tu hermana, no es así?

Kido: (abrió mucho los ojos pues ella tenia toda la razón) así es (se le quebró la voz y se puso a llorar)

Kido lloro y lloro se despojo de toda esa tristeza que llevaba consigo toda esa tristeza que tuvo que ocultar para ser fuerte y no poner triste a su hermana ya que él era lo único que le quedaba y no iba a dejar que lo viera llorar él iba a ser fuerte por los dos y haría todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerse con ella y protegerla a toda costa

**POV de Haruna**

Hoy es el primer día estando aquí en este edificio lleno de niños es muy grande y tiene muchos niños y niñas el desayuno estuvo muy rico, las cuidadoras nos presentaron a oni chan y a mi pero me dio miedo porque uno de los niños mayores susurro: "pobresitos derrepente los separan" yo al principio me asuste pero una de las cuidadoras me dijo de que eso no era verdad y miro con cara de amargura al chico que susurro eso.

oni chan es muy bueno jugando fútbol se ha hecho famoso aquí ya que todos quieren que este en su equipo pero acabo de darme cuenta de algo oni chan a mejorado mucho desde que estamos aquí ¿porque sera? voy a seguirlo después del partido

oni chan se ha ido a la parte trasera del edificio ese lugar de mucho miedo una de las niñas de ahí me dijo que en ese lugar habían fantasmas por eso no pasaban por ese lugar y creo que tienen razón a cada rato escucho pum pum como su estuvieran golpeando algo con un balón unos pasos mas adelante veo una luz y... hay un patio muy bonito con una cuantas plantas cerca de la pared ah! oni chan esta ahí practicando parece que esta feliz y tiene la revista de papá en su mano ¡oh no! creo que me ha visto me ha preguntado que es lo que hacia en ese lugar yo solo le dije: **es que me preocupaba de que desaparecieras después del partido **oni chan abrió un poco sus ojos y me abrazo y me dijo que ya no lo volvería a hacer y que ya no me preocupara pero tenia una duda y le pregunté: **oni chan porque juegas fútbol con la revista de papá **él me respondió diciendo que de alguna manera se sentía mas cerca de papá y eso me puso triste pero yo también quiero ser igual de fuerte que mi oni chan así que me contuve pero creo que no salió bien ya que oni chan me vio con un poco de tristeza así que solo le dije que se me había metido al al ojo con eso se calmo y se rió lo cual me hizo sentir feliz.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños las cuidadoras me compraron una gran torta de chocolate todos me felicitaron estaba tan feliz pero se sentia raro ya que papá y mamá no estaban ahi para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y eso me puso triste pero despues comensamos a jugar y me olvide de ese tema por un rato hasta que los demas niños se pusieron a jugar futbol asi que comense a verlos pero a cada rato iba a la entrada del edificio yo queria ver que papá y mamá llegaran con un regalo pero jamas aparecieron y solo podia pensar una cosa y era de que nos habian abandonado, eso me dolió mucho en el pecho, no queria aceptarlo en eso oni chan me encuentra ahi y me pregunta a quien estoy esperando yo solo le dije que estaba esperando a nuestros padres pero parece que no van a venir y me fui a uno de los salones ya que queria llorar pero no queria que mi oni chan me viera asi que entré en el salon me puse en medio me arrodille y empecé a llorar ¿como era posible, ellos me prometieron volver? ¿es mi cumpleaños no? se supone que ellos vendrian y me abrazarian y volveriamos hacer la familia feliz que soliamos ser pero no era si ellos ya no vendrian

**Fin del POV de Haruna **

Kido encontró a Haruna en uno de los salones llorando arrodillada y ella apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia quizo ocultar su cara con sus manos pero era tarde Kido se habia dado cuenta asi que se arrodillo y ella sólo lo comenzó a golpear suavente con sus manos diciendo:

Haruna: dime porque se fueron porque nuestros padres nos abandonaron ellos prometieron volver el dia de mi cumpleaños lo recuerdas

volviendo a llorar en el pecho de Kido pero esta vez era un llanto de decepción ya que Haruna de alguna forma no podía aceptar esa cruel realidad por lo que Kido la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas deseando de alguna manera hacerla reír, que recuperara esa tierna y dulce sonrisa que solo ella podía realizar y hacer sentir bien a Kido.

Y asi fue Haruna lloro hasta que se quedo dormida en las piernas de Kido, él la adoraba tener en sus piernas ya que de alguna forma se sentia con la capacidad suficiente como para protegerla de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que la habian atormentado todo el dia y quien sabe desde antes.

Era de mañana cuando Haruna estaba ayudando a una de las cuidadoras a colgar la ropa cuanto terminaron de colgar la cuidadora se fue adentro y Haruna se quedó afuera ya que había visto a dos pajaritos jugando en el pasto y se preguntaba si ellos también tendrían padres pero aparecieron unos niños mas grandes que ella y comenzaron a tirarle piedras a los pajaritos de ahí mientras que Haruna les decía que no lo hicieran pero uno de los chicos el mas grande y con pecas la empujo y ella cayo al suelo, los chicos se rieron de ella pero Haruna se levanto y les dijo que dejaran a esos pajaritos en paz ya que pude ser que tengan hijos esperándolos un sus nidos pero ellos se comenzaron a reír mas fuerte a Haruna no le pareció gracioso y les tiro una piedra pequeña y los chicos al ver eso se amargaron y quisieron pegarle pero en eso llega la cuidadora y les pregunta lo que estaba sucediendo a lo cual Haruna le cuenta todo lo sucedido y los tres chicos malcriados quedan castigados Haruna por primera ves se sentía bien consigo misma pero lo que no sabia era que esos chicos se vengarían de lo que ella había echo.

Era dia de visitas de futuros padres que querian adoptar a un hijo/a todos los chicos se pusieron su mejor ropa y trataron de comportarse lo mejor posible mientras que las cuidadoras veian que todo este en orden Kido se paseaba por todo el edificio buscando a Haruna quien al enterarse de eso corrio a esconderse en eso Kioko ve a Kido por uno de los corredores y ve que entra en una de las aulas:

Kioko: que esta haciendo aqui-pensaba para si misma- lo que descubrio en el aula fue una pequeña pelea de hermanos

Kido: Haruna ¿que haces acá te he estado buscando por todas partes?

Haruna: es que...(mirando a quien sabe donde)

Kido: como sea nos tenemos que ir a la sala

Haruna: ¡NO QUIERO!

Kido: pero si no vas te van a castigar

Haruna: NO ME IMPORTA

Kido: entonces te llevare arrastrándote (lo decía mientras tomaba la mano de Haruna y la arrastraba hasta fuera)

Haruna: NO QUIERO ONI CHAN SUELTAME

Kido: si no es por las buenas sera por las malas (en eso alguien toca el hombro de Kido)

Kioko: creo que ya fue suficiente

Kido: pero es que no quiere ir a la sala

Kioko: si ya la oí- acercándose a Haruna- porque no quieres ir a la sala?

Haruna: me da miedo (susurrando)

Kioko: eh? no te escucho

Haruna: que me da miedo (alsando un poco mas la voz)

Kioko: pero no hay nada que temer ellos no son muonstros

Haruna: no me da miedo dejarlos solos

Kioko: a quien?

Haruna: a los gatitos

Kioko y Kido: que gatitos?

Haruna: esos (apuntando a una cómoda con un cajón abierto)

Kioko y Kido fueron hacia esa dirección y encontraron a dos gatitos uno era marrón y el otro era de color azul ambos estaban dormidos bien calentitos en el cajón de la cómoda mientras ronroneaba parecían felices

Kido: porque no me lo dijiste?

Haruna: porque yo también quería proteger algo al igual que tu me proteges (MIENTRAS ABRASABA A Kido)

Kioko: bueno parece que los gatitos estan bien

Haruna: si pero no quiero dejarlos solos

Kioko: pero solo van a ser unos cuantos minutos

Haruna: (negando con su cabeza) no me refiero a eso

Kioko: entonces a que te refieres

Haruna: que pasan si me adoptan ellos se quedarian otra vez solos

Kioko: en ese caso (agarrando a los gatitos)

Haruna: espere a donde se los lleva

Kioko:aqui estarán bien (entrando a la oficina principal)

Haruna: que? los piensa adoptar

Kioko: eso quisiera pero tengo una amiga que quiere unos gatos para sus sobrinos

Haruna: entonces ellos van a estar juntos

Kioko: asi es

Haruna: entonces oni chan y a mi nos adoptaran juntos

Kioko: (abriendo los ojos) derrepente

Haruna: encerio (sonrriendo)-al parecer no entiende lo que significa esa palabra- que bueno

Kioko: pero ya nos tenemos que ir por otra parte donde esta tu hermano

Haruna: oni chan dijo que tenia un juego de futbol y que se iba a adelantar

Kioko: entonces por que no vas a animarlo como siempre

Haruna: SIIII (saliendo corriendo de la habitación)

Kioko: te cuidado de no caerte

Kioko por otra parte sentia muchya lastima por esos hermanitos se veia que eran muy unidos y ella queria mantenerlos juntos ya que ellos habian pasado por mucho pero por desgracia la realidad era otra ya que ellos no permanecerian juntos por mucho tiempo

**POV de Haruna**

hoy era el día de visitas en el orfanato al parecer los gatitos que estaba cuidando van a tener familia me alegro por ellos ojala que a nosotros nos toque una familia muy buena y amable aunque la cuidadora Kioko dice que todos los padres son buenos y amables y que no dejarían que alguien "malo" nos adoptaran cuando llege al patio el partido ya había iniciado oni chan se veía estupendamente alegre y dominaba muy bien el balon y me sorprendo mucho el ultimo tiro que realizo dio un salto en el aire luego dio una vuelta estando en el aire y anoto pero afuera del parque había un hombre que tenia una sonrisa media mala que no dejaba de mirar a mi oni chan no me agrada ese tipo pero de seguro se impresiono con sus pases y tiros que se sorprendió pero por alguna razón no me cae bien

hoy en la lavandería yo estaba jugando con los pajaritos cuando derrepente aparecieron los chicos del otro día y me dijeron que se las iba a pagar uno de ellos me empujo y para colmo no había ninguna piedra cerca para tirarles uno de ellos me iba a tirar un puñete cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto pero no fue así en cuanto abrí los ojos oni chan estaba delante mio protegiéndome él recibió el impacto por mi:

Haruna: oni chan

Kido: Haruna no te hacerques es muy peligroso- derijiendose al que lo golpero-no permitire que le hagan daño

fue la primera vez que vi a mi oni chan molesto y aunque los niños eran mas grandes que él me defendió pero lo golpearon mucho hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron dejando a mi oni chan lastimado así que saque mi pañuelo lo moje con agua para limpiarle la suciedad de su cara pero en cuanto le rose el pañuelo en su cara hizo una mueca y me preocupe pero enseguida el me mostró su sonrisa y eso me decía de que el estaba bien y me hizo una promesa agarrándome las manos: **yo siempre te protegeré **eso me hizo sentir mas tranquila ya que él nunca rompe sus promesas.

QUE! oni chan lo han adoptado eso fue lo que me dijeron al día siguiente al parecer uno de los hombre mas ricos del país esta buscando un heredero y encontró a mi oni chan jugando fútbol y pensó que él tendría el potencial suficiente para ellos pero lo malo es que solo lo quieren a él mas no a mi y están empacando sus cosas ya que el señor va a venir en la tarde a llebarselo todos los niños lo han felicitado pero yo me he estado escondiendo de él no me quiero despedir de él no estoy lista no me quiero quedar sola no otra vez ah! parece que me encontró yo solo salgo corriendo pero él me persigue y enseguida me alcanza claro como es un jugador de fútbol es mas rápido:

Kido: por que no me quieres ver?

Haruna: por que no quiero

Kido: vamos tu no eres asi dame una buena razon

Haruna: por que (quebrandosele la voz) porque

Kido: Haruna(volteándola hacia él)

Haruna: no te quiero decir odios (llorando con la cabeza hacia abajo)

Kido: pero esto es solo temporal

Haruna: no no lo es los niños dicen que una vez de que te vallas ya no te volvere a ver

Kido: esas son mentiras

Haruna: eh?(levantando un poco la cabeza)

Kido: mira yo siempre me pondre en contacto contigo no importa como

Haruna: (dejando un poco de llorar) encerio?

Kido: si me comunicare contigo todas las veces que pueda

eso fue lo que me dijo antes de irse y yo lo vi el señor se veia muy amble me alegro de que no haya sido el otro señor de la vez pasada tenia unos lentes oscuros y me daban miedo pero de seguro esta persona es una diferente ahora solo me queda esperar la llamada de mi oni chan para estar siempre en contacto y nunca separarnos

**Fin del POV de Haruna **

6 años después...

una chica de pelo azul esta enfrente de la secundaria raimon al parecer es su primer año ahí mira por todos lados y ve un grupo de chicos entrar a una caseta vieja donde dice : ** club de ****fútbol**

Haruna: (pensativa) puede ser pero mejor busco algo mas (y se va del lugar)

pero muy pronto se unirá a ese club y vivirá muchas aventuras pero esa ya es otra historia que de seguro ustedes ya saben

FIN

* * *

**que tal les gusto espero que si en realidad me inspire viendo detenidamente los capítulos principales y me propuse a crear el fic porque no sobre su infancia espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado hasta la próxima se despide nercinary **


End file.
